sherlock_houndfandomcom-20200213-history
A Small Client/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKsFURf7C18 ("Sherlock Hound #3 A Small Client Dubbed"). It needs a lot of work. The transcript was plainly provided by YouTube. 01:43 keep the change 01:50 I'm Inspector Lestrade from Scotland 01:53 Yard you've been waiting for you we've 01:56 already started sorting them Inspector 01:59 Lestrade yes I see this is terribly 02:01 inconvenient for us until we find this 02:10 counterfeiter I consider every coin here 02:12 to be suspect these coins have already 02:15 been cleared inspector hmm I could tell 02:19 that hmm what I've got 100 have a look 02:28 for yourself 02:28 it's a remarkable doback but when 02:31 compared to a real coin you can 02:33 immediately detect the lack of your 02:35 rhythmic yes I could show what new 02:40 meaning your child reads I can't perform 02:42 a precise term here is a rail coin and 02:48 here is the counterfeit see a cheaper 02:52 metal makes this one much heavier hmm 02:55 yeah I found another one sir huh there 03:01 it is that you read me here's another 03:05 impossible I don't I'm sure they won't 03:08 fight anymore I've got two more another 03:12 sir don't sign here sir I get some more 03:25 we don't stop the villain soon all of 03:28 England's coins will be fake funnyman 03:32 we're all about it counted winner over 03:35 here boy your governor treasury hovers 03:43 on the brink of ruin who do you think's 03:45 behind it out 03:47 elementary my dear Watson there's only 03:50 one mind in England devious enough a 03:54 baffled Inspector Lestrade of Scotland 03:57 Yard called the plot deviously devious 04:03 just wait till I've issued more I see a 04:33 cohort our guy might do Arwen no go fish 04:38 smiley and now I'll think it's your turn 04:41 to empty out the machine yeah let the 04:43 professor do it - once I never seen him 04:45 lift a finger around here get to work a 05:05 million my turn I knew him I swim even 05:09 here's 20 more 05:26 my darling he works out of the nose too 05:53 soon I'll be able to buy army god 06:36 hey George 06:37 Oh forgive this necklace to me mother 06:43 she could hang this in the flora leave 06:51 that alone 06:53 go get the mechanic take you handle man 06:55 I won't I simply refuse to be part of 07:04 your scheme not even for these they're 07:08 probably the last riddled guineas you'll 07:10 see I don't need money I want to go home 07:13 I never said you couldn't go home I just 07:16 wanted you to repair my machine before 07:19 that if you don't seeing your family may 07:24 become a slighter possibility I hope 07:30 that won't affect your decision very 07:35 well Oh kind of you first you must allow 07:39 me to write a letter to my daughter 07:40 she'll be worried about me your daughter 07:44 Oh touchy I know I can trust you to keep 07:48 it charmingly vague smile a click him a 07:51 pen I know what you're gonna do 07:56 professor you'll steal the letter and 07:58 then tear it up right wrong I'll check 08:03 it carefully and mail it a letter would 08:05 be just the thing to keep anyone from 08:07 getting suspicious 08:16 hound has been gone since yesterday 08:19 afternoon working on this dousset 08:21 counterfeit plot 08:22 I hope he's been able to find out more 08:26 than Lestrade there not much at all 08:30 pound good to see you back how was it 08:32 waste of time 08:35 wouldn't find a thing well that's too 08:38 bad 08:39 it's got to be Moriarty and he's ugly 08:43 busy he's pressing the coins out of 08:46 London I haven't a clue as to where I'm 08:50 sure you'll come upon her soon I wish 08:59 he'd take better care of himself there's 09:01 a doctor I mustn't let him catch cold 09:12 you want to see mr. sherlock hound yes 09:17 miss wiping I say hounds clients seem to 09:22 be shrinking are you sure she's here to 09:25 see hound that's what she fall well 09:29 little girl I'm afraid mr. hound is 09:32 asleep at the moment perhaps I can help 09:34 you 09:35 what are your qualification mm well I 09:38 work with mr. hound 09:41 mm-hmm she got the idea from this paper 09:46 hmm last week's detective sherlock hound 09:50 was called in to investigate did you 09:53 read this yourself mm-hmm 09:55 my friend John read it for me well then 09:59 what is your problem miss mrs. fools 10:02 mysteriously vanished 10:03 is that your nanny it's like trapped 10:08 well she's banged over a hundred pale 10:11 and then you must miss her a lot ha ha 10:15 she sniffs and scratches and she has a 10:18 patch on her here interesting hmm 10:23 did you ask your parents to look for her 10:25 mother died a long time ago and now 10:28 father isn't home either I'm very sorry 10:33 little girl Watson pound 10:36 why are you gabbing with our clients out 10:38 of the landing oh please make yourself 10:42 at home 10:43 but hound really a mission cat how can I 10:47 refuse a child whose walk five miles to 10:49 see me 10:50 five miles well how do you deduce that 10:54 it's obvious the mud and her shoes can 10:57 only be found in Bronson Mews oh of 11:00 course I thought she came from there hmm 11:03 what's this just a copy of last week's 11:07 paper I look Watson this embarrassment 11:10 has been sampled it read well perhaps 11:12 the child was looking for work 11:14 experience drop-forged mechanic needed 11:17 to meet you slag from Forge didn't you 11:21 say her father was away from home 11:25 drop Forge is the kind of equipment used 11:28 for counterfeiting aishe you say your 11:33 father's been away on a job for several 11:35 days and then yesterday you receive this 11:37 letter from him is that correct yes yes 11:41 laughs father has to work out of town 11:44 for a few days please don't worry 11:46 anything should happen go and see mrs. 11:49 fool hmm what good would it do to see a 11:55 cat 11:56 tell me Martha what kind of talks do you 11:59 when mrs. for have I tell her about 12:02 father hmm perhaps you wanted her to 12:06 talk to the cat is era P I think we 12:10 should look for this cat you take the 12:13 tape but first you must finish your tea 12:16 mrs. Hudson will be dreadfully upset I 12:38 with me 12:44 ma for your back come on you mean you 12:49 got him to come you must be John 12:53 pleasure to meet you my boy I want you 13:03 to see this this is where she was last 13:05 seen she used to sleep over there 13:10 mmm possible to see from here Watson can 13:16 you make out the far end of the roof 13:18 from there I can't see a thing through 13:22 all this shrubbery 13:24 if you can't see from here how do you 13:26 know mrs. foo is there oh I just use the 13:29 hidden people keep ho 13:40 I can't see it that way you need some 13:42 paper yes like a pinhole camera 13:55 there you see look there this pass class 14:04 of examination just as I suspected 14:10 oh hey 14:16 SOS he's signaling for help e y f o rd i 14:23 thought the name of a town yeah kitty 14:32 there's a nice kitty 14:35 you see that's it Great Scott Watson 14:47 time to go yes hound I'll be right with 14:51 you Thank You Martha would you mind if 14:59 it up your father before mrs. fool 15:02 mm-hmm maybe they're together hmm 15:06 you stay here Watson let's get back to 15:10 London now where a stops cotton yarn 15:16 Inspector Lestrade mm-hmm 15:19 how good is it well can't you give me an 15:22 idea after we get to Victoria Station 15:34 it's taken four days to do small 15:37 insignificant repairs I'll be done 15:40 tonight you had better be Oh 15:50 get rid of him after he's finished 15:53 Oh me yes you examined this inspector 16:04 and these letters I've circled hmm this 16:09 o s eyford one H fault she obviously one 16:15 H means one hour from eyford egg fall 16:19 she has got to mean counterfeit coins 16:21 will find a counterfeit is one hour from 16:25 I I think will also find Martha's 16:28 father and Professor Moriarty good I'm 16:31 glad I decided to bring you along 16:35 sandesh I'm taking things out of trains 16:40 I oh hi George 16:56 isn't that pretty 16:58 okay I fixed your machine can I go home 17:02 I'm hurt you don't enjoy my company you 17:09 lighten I'm a criminal don't you know 17:13 take him away 17:15 this is barbaric oh you're breaking my 17:19 heart 17:20 wait I forgot something Elmo I forgot a 17:24 valve screw huh you're not gonna fall 17:28 for that 17:29 see if I care let the blasted thing 17:31 explode explode 17:35 gimme that's cruel blast 17:46 hey George I found the screw take it to 17:49 the professor you dumbbell all right let 17:55 me in this isn't funny 18:02 that machine is working perfectly I 18:04 don't need to kill him screw all right 18:10 and or obese already answered my ad 18:20 you even break down a door 18:22 me jerk I get up every time 18:34 getting down may be difficult 18:40 this way mr. hound here is eyford one 18:46 hour means 10 miles by coach place we're 18:48 looking for could be anywhere inside 18:50 this circle all there any large 18:52 buildings in the area just farms and 18:55 homes in the countryside I am feeling 18:57 this search could take several guys 18:59 you'll divide into four teams any 19:02 building that looks suspicious will be 19:05 investor guy mr. moments inspector Oh 19:08 have you had any complaints about loud 19:10 noises in the area I don't think so sir 19:14 I wrote about an ALICE on edge of town 19:15 that's making such a ruckus after 19:18 neighbors have gone thief cisely the 19:19 house we're looking for I can't wait to 19:22 see the look on Moriarty's face I hope 19:24 but in time now be a sport and fall give 19:41 me the guy right oh I'd prefer a gun 19:47 with bullets in it 19:49 hmm you'll get away ignoramus this is 19:54 the last time I give you any 19:56 responsibility still hanging around 20:13 Oh blast it out come on 20:47 ah easy now 21:16 Oh dawn Thank You mr. Howell only one 21:23 kind behind and let's most enough in the 21:25 name of the three round the other way 21:35 they couldn't open that door with a ton 21:37 of dynamite dragging of feet spine 21:59 wrong 22:03 I think perhaps we better hurry 22:18 king of fire come on Lestrade I'm in 22:36 your everlasting debt mr. Howe we're us 22:38 thank you for that very ingenious letter 22:40 you sent to Martha we would have been 22:43 lost without it 22:44 I'm sure we've seen the last of Moriarty 22:47 this time well he could pop up at any 22:51 time 22:52 hound I'll take my revenge next time 22:58 look a choc bad news escaped Marvin 23:12 Martha oh yeah yes Martha oh I'll never 23:19 leave you again 23:20 but uh tell you goodbye goodbye 23:27 let me see pound what should I call this 23:30 adventure call it finished 24:44 you 24:52 you